


On Intimacy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [575]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She hasn't understood the differences between friendship and romance among the mortals, especially when friends flirt with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 December 2016  
> Word Count: 249  
> Prompt: give  
> Summary: She hasn't understood the differences between friendship and romance among the mortals, especially when friends flirt with each other.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Why would androgynous angels, fallen or otherwise, need to deal with the intricacies of intimacy among mortals? This is something I've pondered before, and I decided that Vassago could field this question a bit in this fic.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She hasn't understood the differences between friendship and romance among the mortals, especially when friends flirt with each other. This phenomenon has occurred more often in the last several decades, a mere blink of an eye for her.

She remembers watching Damien and Kelly when they were dating. The rules of dating work relatively the same for all couples, even those who think they do things differently. This is no different for how things went between these young lovers. Even as they tried to maintain a more casual relationship because of the nature of their work, they still displayed all of the symptoms of a loving relationship. They didn't even understand that it was doomed from the start by Damien's very nature, not that it would have changed their decisions at any point.

But now, she watches how Damien interacts with Kelly's younger sister, Simone. There is a sense of playfulness between them that he had shared with Kelly in the beginning, but it's different somehow. There's an air of intimate familiarity, one that should point toward romance. And yet, they behave like siblings, as they do with everyone in the household.

Sometimes she wonders if they don't make an attempt at love because of their mutual connections to Kelly. And sometimes she thinks that their connection is even more intimate because of the nature of Simone's death and resurrection by Damien's choice and blood.

Perhaps this will never be resolved, but it definitely gives her something to ponder.


End file.
